Sólo en vacaciones
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Aunque les doliera y les molestara, sabían que si querían un futuro juntos, no podían arriesgar su presente.


**Título: **Sólo en vacaciones.**  
>Cantidad de Palabras: <strong>1.573**  
>Notas: <strong>Hace ya bastante tiempo, se llevó a cabo el Amigo Invisible, en la comunidad de Livejournal _Desmaius!_. El one-shot que escribí fue para **sakka_eienkami**. Y cxomo la actividad ya acabó tenemos permiso oficial de publicar lo que hemos escrito…  
>Ah! El prompt que dio ella fue el siguiente: "<em>La homosexualidad no es una opción sexual aceptable en el mundo mágico, y aún menos en una institución educativa como ésta."<em>

Debo decir que escribir esto fue una experiencia interesante y quedé satisfecha con el resultado.

**- **Otra anotación que me parece importante: Por si alguien tiene dudas, el nick _sony_km _era mío, pero borré ese journal hace poco.

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes originales le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>— Deberíamos decirlo. Simplemente decírselo a todo el mundo y ya. Si no les gusta es su problema, no el nuestro—, murmuró Albus con cierto enojo, mientras leía su libro de Pociones.<p>

El chico rubio sentado a su izquierda lo miró, entre asustado y sorprendido. La semana anterior, Albus se veía igual de asustado a como estaba él ahora, sin embargo, en ese momento, la expresión de su rostro era resuelta y tranquila.

— No—, le dijo. Albus levantó una ceja— ¿Sabes lo que sucedería?  
>— Sí, claro. No tienes que repetírmelo. Pero ya estoy cansado de estar ocultando tantas cosas. Y aún más de ocultar algo tan importante para mí.<br>— Pero…  
>— Pero nada, Scorpius. Ya somos lo bastante mayores para decidir por nuestra cuenta y…<br>No pudo terminar de hablar, porque Scorpius le había puesto al frente una reciente edición de El Profeta, en la cual se realizaba una descripción de recientes ataques perpetrados contra magos y brujas de distintas edades. Lo curioso, según el periódico, era que aquellos magos y brujas no habían cometido ninguna clase de delito u ofensa contra otros magos, ni siquiera contra muggles.  
>— "Su único delito…"—, leyó Scorpius en voz baja, de manera que solo Albus escuchaba—"… Es haber escogido otra forma de vida. Su único delito es ser homosexuales". ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Te das cuenta?<br>— ¡Claro que sí! —. Albus cerró su libro de un fuerte golpe y lo dejó a un lado.  
>— Yo no quiero que nos maten. Ni que nos golpeen hasta dejarnos inconscientes como hicieron con Donovan y Jones, Al.<br>— Nadie quiere eso. Deberías haber visto la cara de papá cuando se enteró de eso… Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Dice que debería poderse hacer algo al respecto. Tía Hermione dice que sí, pero que tomará tiempo…—, se detuvo y suspiró profundamente— Eso no es nada alentador.  
>— No. Tu tía puede ser tan inteligente como ella quiera, pero no puede enfrentarse contra todo el mundo… Sola.<br>— No va a estar sola. Hay gente que la apoya. No solo nuestras familias o nuestros amigos. Gente que ni siquiera tú y yo conocemos. Dicen que si tía Hermione logró liberar a los elfos puede hacer cualquier cosa.  
>— ¿Pero qué hacemos mientras tanto?<br>— Si tanto te preocupa, pues nos vamos a vivir como muggles.  
>— Nos descubrirán.<br>— Nos vamos a otro país donde podamos vivir en paz. Seguro que hay alguno donde se pueda.  
>— Nos descubrirán —, repitió Scorpius —Si de repente nos vamos los dos juntos, ¿No crees que sospecharán, y nos perseguirán hasta que…?<br>— Nada de lo que hacemos es un delito, Scorpius.  
>— Técnicamente, sí…<br>— ¡A la mierda con los tecnicismos! —, exclamó Albus, pegando una patada en el suelo. Luego, respiró profundo y tomó la mano de Scorpius, permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato, ambos mirando sus manos con los dedos entrelazados, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Ambos recordando que, cuando había empezado su relación, dos años atrás; las consecuencias les habían importado poco. En aquel momento, solo querían ser ellos mismos, ser felices y disfrutar de sus momentos juntos tanto como cualquier otra persona. Sus compañeros de Slytherin siempre habían sospechado que había algo "raro" entre los dos, afortunadamente, nadie lo había descubierto; dado que, una vez las consecuencias empezaron a importar, tanto Scorpius como Albus se esforzaron en ocultarlo. Aunque les doliera y les molestara, sabían que, si querían un futuro juntos, no podían arriesgar su presente y cada año, regresaban a Hogwarts con un dolor constante en el corazón: No importaba cuan cerca estuvieran, no era suficiente. Ocultarlo lo hacía todo peor, mucho peor.

Afortunadamente, existían las vacaciones. Esos días eran los que ambos entrañaban más, no había reservas, ni secretos. A Albus no le había costado demasiado decirles a sus padres, nunca había habido secretos en su casa; aunque claro, tanto para Harry como para Ginny había sido duro, no porque su hijo estuviera enamorado de otro chico, sino porque ese chico era el hijo del antiguo enemigo de Harry, la persona que le había hecho la vida imposible en el colegio. Pero Harry creía en las segundas oportunidades y sabía que Scorpius no era Draco y no iba a cometer los mismos errores. Eventualmente lo había aceptado y lo había comprendido. Y deseaba que el resto del mundo mágico y su mismo colegio fuesen igual, sabía que si la gente creyera lo que Rita Skeeter había escrito sobre Dumbledore en su libro, todo sería diferente; lamentablemente, el contenido del libro había sido tomado como un chiste de mal gusto.

La historia con Draco no había sido muy diferente: Al enterarse, había armado un gran escándalo. Sin embargo, resultó que la razón de su disgusto era similar a la de Harry. "¡¿Por qué tiene que ser el hijo de Potter? ¿Es que no existe nadie más?". Y tras un par de meses de malas miradas a su hijo, largas conversaciones con su esposa y una sola larga conversación con su hijo, también había comprendido y aceptado. Él sabía más que nadie, que eran las decisiones las que formaban la personalidad. Y que esas mismas decisiones siempre debían ser tomadas en solitario y no bajo la influencia de amenazas o de quien sabe que cosas. Conocía a su hijo y sabía que desde una joven edad era bastante independiente y maduro. Sabía que no era "el hijo de Potter" el que lo había llevado a tomar esa decisión, era él mismo. Él y simplemente él, que había decidido que esto era lo que quería. Y eso que él quería lo hacía feliz, Draco lo sabía. Y si lo hacía feliz, el resto del mundo no importaba. Su hijo merecía lo que él jamás había tenido: La posibilidad de escoger entre muchos caminos.

Tanto Albus como Scorpius habían tenido suerte, eran conscientes de ello. No muchas personas, ni magos, ni muggles; contaban con el apoyo pleno de sus familias. Eso y sólo eso les ayudaba día a día, les daba ánimos para continuar y les daba la energía para luchar cuando era necesario.

— Sería maravilloso poder hacer esto en público—, dijo de pronto Scorpius, sin levantar su mirada de sus dedos entrelazados. Albus asintió.  
>— Al menos podemos hacerlo cuando vas a casa en vacaciones—. Se quedó pensativo un rato— A propósito, no debes olvidar que le prometiste un micropuff de Navidad a Lily.<br>— Pero…  
>— ¿Pero qué?<br>— Nada. Olvídalo—, replicó Scorpius—Un micropuff… morado.  
>— No, rosado. ¡Pero qué memoria tienes! Te lo estuvo recordando toda esta semana. Me sorprendería si aún quisieras ir a pasar Navidad con nosotros, con lo fastidiosa que ha estado. Pero como se lo prometiste…<br>— Sí, claro. No te preocupes, aún pienso ir. La comida de tu abuela es lo mejor.  
>— ¡Genial!<br>— Sí, genial—. Ciertamente a Scorpius le encantaba la idea de pasar las vacaciones con Albus y su familia, sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparse: Era absolutamente increíble y reconfortante el apoyo que habían recibido, pero eventualmente todos se iban a dar cuenta y…

Albus notó su cara de preocupación y apretó su mano, probablemente con un poco más de fuerza de la que requería, pero con un mensaje muy claro: No tenía de que preocuparse. Se enfrentaría a un millón de trols si era necesario, pero no iba a permitir que nada le sucediera. Nada.

— Te quiero—, le dijo, con una dulzura que dejaba ver muy pocas veces. — Y no quiero que te preocupes por que nos vayan a matar, o a golpear hasta que no nos podamos levantar del suelo, o que nos vayan a quitar nuestras varitas, o que nos vayan a desterrar, o que nos vayan a enviar a Azkaban, o que nos vayan a odiar o echar del colegio o de casa o lo que sea. Todo va salir bien, no sé cómo, pero va a salir bien. Seguro tomará un buen rato, pero créeme cuando te digo que viviremos para que todo el mundo sepa que somos felices y que no le hacemos daño a nadie—.

Al terminar, soltó un poco la mano de Scorpius, que se quedó mirándolo con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Se le había pasado la preocupación, al menos de momento; sabía que Albus tenía razón, confiaba en él, incluso desde que eran solo amigos estaba seguro que a él podría confiarle su vida y él la cuidaría como si fuera la propia. Scorpius también haría lo mismo, por supuesto; pero Albus lo había demostrado más veces. La expresión intranquila de Scorpius se transformó en una divertida mientras trataba de contar las veces que Albus le había dicho que lo quería en voz alta o cuando había usado esa cantidad de palabras para reconfortarlo.

— Que cursi puedes llegar a ser, Albus Potter—, le dijo con una risita.  
>— Sí, bueno…—, contestó el aludido, sonrojándose visiblemente. Ésa era la única cosa que odiaba de llevar sangre Weasley en sus venas: Todos, absolutamente todos tenían una facilidad increíble para sonrojarse. Incluso Roxanne y Fred con la piel tan oscura como la tenían, no podían evitar que se les notara el bochorno cuando éste se producía — Creo que lo heredé de papá—, dijo al fin— Deberías verlo cuando está a solas con mamá y cree que no lo estamos viendo o escuchando—. Sonrió y sin decir más, le plantó un beso a Scorpius en la mejilla, enseguida volvió a la lectura de su libro de Pociones.<p> 


End file.
